swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ayano Keiko
__TOC__ |-|Ayanao Keiko = war eine Überlebende der 10.000 Spieler von Sword Art Online. Im Spiel selbst hieß sie "Silica" und war ein Beast Tamer. Ihr ständiger Begleiter ist ein kleiner Flugdrache namens Pina. Im realen Leben lebt sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Zwergkatze Pina. Aussehen Sowohl im echten Leben als auch in den Spielen trägt Silica immer zwei an den Seiten gebunden Zöpfe, die sie mit roten Haarbändern/schleifen befestigt. In SAO kleidet sie sich in einen roten bis zu den Schuhen reichenden Mantel, schwarze Overknees und einem gleichfarbigen Rock. Dieses Outfit bleibt auch in den anderen Spielen in etwa bestehen. Der größte Unterschied müsste durch ihre Rasse in ALfheim Online entstehen. Chronologie Hintergrund Silica war 12 Jahre alt, als SAO begann. Sie hatte das NerveGear und die SAO-Software als Preis von einem Magazin gewonnen, wobei sie bei ihrem Alter gelogen hat. Am Anfang des Spiels dachte sie immer, es wäre besser gewesen, sie hätte es nicht gewonnen. Schließlich hat sie, wenn auch viel später als Kirito und Asuna, die Stadt der Anfänge doch verlassen, anstatt wie die meisten Kinder in ihrem Alter dort zu bleiben. Der Grund dafür war, dass sie in einer Gaststätte war und ihr Schicksal verfluchte, dass das NerveGear das größte Unglück in ihrem Leben war. Daher enschied sie, etwas zu finden, was sie stolz machte, in dieser Welt zu sein. Aincrad Arc Silica war am Anfang des Deaths Games von ihrer Natur her sehr kindlich, weshalb sie von den meisten Gruppen nur als Maskottchen und nicht zum Kämpfen angeworben wurde. Als sie sich eines Tages nach einem Streit über die gerechte Aufteilung der Drops mit Rosalia stritt, verließ sie ihre Gruppe und zog allein durch den Wald weiter. Jedoch verlief sie sich und zog die Aufmerksamkeit von gorilla-ähnlichen Monstern auf sich, die sie daraufhin angriffen. Als Silica kurz vor dem Ende stand, opferte sich ihr Drache Pina, um ihren Tod hinauszuzögern. Die nun auf sich allein gestellte Silica wurde kurz vor ihrem sicheren Tod von Kirito gerettet. Dieser nahm sie anschließend mit auf eine höhere Ebene, um Pina wiederzubeleben, was ihnen schlussendlich auch gelang. Allerdings lauerte ihnen davor eine Gruppe von Plünderern auf, unter denen sich auch ein Team-Mitglied Silicas ehemaliger Gruppe befand: Rosalia. Kirito gab daher notgedrungen zu, Silica auch benutzt zu haben, um an die Orange Gilde Hand der Titanen heranzukommen. Trotzdem war Silica ihm nicht böse und sah angespannt zu, wie Kirito die Störenfriede aus dem Weg räumte und sie in den Black Iron Palace teleportierte. Nachdem SAO beendet wurde, war sie froh, wieder in der realen Welt zu sein. Jedoch sind die Erinnerungen daran, Pina und ihre Freunde gefunden haben, für sie unersetzbar. Sie sagt auch, dass es sich in der realen Welt anders anfühle, als vorher. Ihre Eltern schauen sie oft besorgt an und auch ihre Katze Pina ist ihr gegenüber anders. Der unangenehmste Unterschied für sie war jedoch sie selbst. Ihr Avatar war getreu der aus der SAO-Zeit, während ihr realer Körper gewachsen war und ihre Figur sich verändert hatte. Sie selbst sagt, sie habe Angst vor diesen Veränderungen, sie habe Angst vor der Zeit, die wie eine energische Kraft immer weiter läuft und sie habe Angst vor dem, was noch kommt. '' "...I'm... scared. Of things changing, things disappearing... that someday, a time might come when I can't meet Kirito-san, everyone else, or Pina in this world anymore... If that's the case, I would rather just, once again......" Be trapped here. Forever. And for time to stop. — Silica zu Kirito in A Spot on Sunshine in the Winter |-|Beziehungen= |-|Bildergalerie= Hinweise Referenzen Navigation en:Silica es:Keiko Ayano pl:Silica pt-br:Silica ru:Силика Kategorie:Charakter RL Name JP Kategorie:Weiblich